I Like Who You Are
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: Phineas and Ferb oneshot But what the both of them found amazing was that even though they had just met on June 27th, it seemed like they'd known each other for a lifetime...


**Wow...where have I been, huh? XD**

**Anyway, things have been running like wild over here, and in the meantime, I found a new show that's just the most awesome...thank you very much Disney for Phineas and Ferb!**

**For this oneshot, I'm introducing my one and only character, Danalynne "Dana" Flira Green. She's Isabella's cousin from England who came to move to America with her widowed father and three cats with whom she lives. When she moves to America, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are in their Junior year of high school entering after summer. They meet in late June and it is instantaneous to Isabella and Phineas that both Dana and Ferb have a fondness for each other. **

**In the meantime, Phineas and Isabella are together officially, Isabella taking on the much needed mature nickname "Izzie"; Phineas is the ONLY person in thw worl, however, who can call her "Belle" or "Bella". In return, Izzie can't help but give Phineas nicknames such as "Phinnie" and "PhinBoy"...and on SLIGHT occasion, "Phinnabun" just to embarrass him to death.**

**In this oneshot, I am going to show Dana and Ferb's relationship as well and fun from Phineas and Izzie. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Title: **_I Like Who You Are_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Rating: **_K _

**Characters: **_Isabella "Izzie" Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and Danalynne "Dana" Green_

**Pairings: **_Phinella and Ferbana

* * *

_

Ferb Fletcher remembered the very first day he saw Dana. That acursed June 27th. Should have known that Isabella would have something up her sleeve to occupy them for the rest of the summer. Either that or she was trying to distract both him and Dana so she could go run off with Phineas. Any way it worked, it worked. Because Ferb Fletcher fell for Dana Green hard and faster than he'd ever imagined in his livelong life. Sure, he'd watched years of Izzie trying to get his step-brother's attention...and now that she got it, he only assumed that they both devised the plan that he needed the same thing. Which, on all accounts, was true. Ferb just didn't worry about it as much as Izzie had...or Phineas when they started really pouring out feelings.

Yet Dana was something different...someone like him. She was sweet, shy at first glance and was actually quiet. Never in a world's moment did Ferb think he'd ever see a girl who was almost the split personality of him. She liked techno music...so did he over time. She was an exceptionally great painter...he loved to paint, too and was also fairly good at it. She was cute, only one inch shorter than him, and had almost every attribute Ferb ever wanted in a girl. By the time he'd reached fifteen, he'd been looking for a girl like Dana. And it just so happened that she'd been in his backyard in front of him on the day where he least expected it.

What more, he still remembered the day Izzie had brought her over like it had just happened yesterday...

---------------------------

Izzie Garcia-Shapiro tightened her ponytail and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Having grown up quite a bit since her twelve-year-old days, Izzie looked more like the teenager Phineas Flynn had thought her to be. She looked behind her at a tall, slim red-haired girl and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Dana. You didn't come all this way to America to hang out with me. You're meeting Phin and Ferb."

Dana's bright green eyes shone mischieviously. "Oh you mean your Boy Toy Phineas?" A pure British accent flowed through her naturally hushed tone and she smirked, dodging a shoulder punch from her cousin.

"You're hilarious, Dana. Come on," Izzie grabbed her wrist and walked through the fenced gate of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She grinned when she saw both Phineas and Ferb stretched out by the same old tree as years ago. Phineas was staring at the sky while Ferb donned sunglasses, submersed in a book.

"Same old, same old, huh, Phinnie?" She smirked, standing over him.

Phineas looked away from the sky and smiled at her. "Bout time you showed up, Belle."

Izzie pouted. "Not in front of people, Phin."

With a purely knowing smirk, Phineas sat up. "Aw, come on. Ferb'll behave, won't you, Ferb?"

Izzie laughed when Ferb nodded, not really paying attention at all to what his brother was saying. She smiled and waved. "Hi, Ferb." He smiled back and returned the wave.

Dana was left silenced, looking around the backyard, playing with her gold heart necklace. She was amazed at how clean cut it was compared to where she lived in England. She waited for Izzie to make an introduction...after all, she hated talking herself. She wasn't exactly a world class social person. It was then that her thoughts were interrupted by her Spanish cousin.

"This is Dana Green. My cousin from England," Izzie smiled, dragging Dana's arm over by her side. "This is PhinBoy." She nodded a head in Phineas's direction.

Phineas smiled and waved. "Hey."

Dana smiled back. "Hi, Phineas. Glad to finally meet you. Izzie's been talking about you non-stop," she shyly smirked and Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Good things, I hope," Phineas pretended to be hurt. Izzie stuck her tongue out at him. "Haha, Belle, you're funny."

Disregarding the nickname comment, Izzie turned back to introductions. "And this is his step-brother, Ferb."

Ferb looked up from his book over his sunglasses at Dana Green and felt his heart nearly stop. He was sure that his cheeks were going to be pink if they weren't already. She was just...adorable. He blinked twice, never noticing the smirk that Izzie held on her face.

Dana seemed interested in her feet, but looked up shyly and waved. Ferb blinked and returned it wave, so sure now that he was turning pink.

Izzie smirked and bent over into Phineas's ear. "Can you smell what I just invented?"

Phineas laughed. "Way to go, Izzie. I think you nearly gave Ferb a heart attack."

Lightly smacking his arm, Izzie rolled her eyes and gave him a cheek kiss. "I'll see you later. Dana and I have to run to the store for Mama."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Come on, Dana," Izzie took her cousin's hand, watching Ferb follow with his eyes Dana's every leaving movement. She smirked and said to her lowly, "You like him, Dana?"

Pink, Dana shrugged and it was then that Izzie knew she did her job for the rest of the summer.

Ferb tilted his head watching Dana leave, never being able to tear his eye away from here. There was just something about her...the way her blue paintbrush stuck out behind her ear, her shyness, her eyes...everything had just hit him all at once. And Phineas was enjoying every moment of his brother's new found crush.

"You like her, Ferb?" Phineas smirked.

Ferb recollected himself and shook his head.

"You dooooo!"

Ferb shook his head again, trying to hide his red face behind the book. But Phineas was all too quick. He smiled and proudly exclaimed, "I know what we're gonna do today!"

----------------------------------------

Phineas had all but spent that whole summer day trying to get Ferb and Dana together. Ferb had to admit that he was aiming for both Phineas and Izzie to hit the goal for just that plan, but was unbelivably embarrassed by the whole thing.

It didn't take long before Ferb warmed himself up to Dana wholeheartedly. Late afternoons would find them just relaxing, listening to Ferb's I-POD, which consisted of many techno songs they both enjoyed. He would be in a book while doing so, or lightly running his hand over her hair. Dana would always smile and play with her paintbrush she never left home without or would enjoy playing with Ferb's free hand. Every waking moment with each other was something they both looked forward to for the rest of the livelong summer. Izzie and Phineas loved spying on them...loved the communication they'd accomplished with Dana and Ferb. There had never been a better summer for the both of them...

------------------------------------

The sun was setting and a warm breeze had taken over. Dana was laying comfortably in the grass, head on Ferb's lap, contentedly playing with his fingers, the sound of techno racing through her left ear. Ferb just watched her in contentment, the right earphone pumping out the same techno sound Dana was listening to. He smiled down at her and she shifted.

"Ferb?"

"Hn?"

Dana tapped her foot to the beat of the music. "You only talk when I'm around. How come?"

Ferb thought. "I actually don't know." He ran a hand over her hair and thought. "I suppose it's because I can--"

"Relate?" Dana smiled up at him. Ferb nodded and Dana let out a light giggle. "I know what you mean. It's the first time in so long that I've ever felt content with anything since we moved."

Silence filled the air momentarily before Dana's thoughts convinced her to speak up again, tone slow and cutely silenced. "What strikes me odd is that...all this time we'd both been in London and never knew each other."

Ferb restricted himself from a laugh. "Well England's a big country."

"I know," Dana sighed, breathing in the fresh air. "But you know, it just seems like we would have met sometime." She paused and smiled. "So where have you been hiding?"

Ferb lightly laughed and gently kissed her forehead. "Right here, M'Lady."

Dana giggled and laid a hand on his cheek. "You know something? I do believe you're right."

--------------------------------------

Ferb Fletcher never forgot the day he met Dana Green. He didn't want to...he never wanted to let it go. She was absolutely amazing. Just what he was looking for...just what he wanted.

And it's funny...he believed that she felt the same way. He wasn't wrong. But what the both of them found amazing was that even though they had just met on June 27th, it seemed like they'd known each other for a lifetime.

* * *

**What did you think? I SAID it wasn't going to be long. I may have more Ferbana stories and some Phinella. **

**Oneshot was inspired by song "Here In Your Arms" by HelloGoodbye**

Jay 


End file.
